


Officer Zhao and Mr Fang

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: A tiny bit of arguing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, LOL WHAT IS EP 20, M/M, Mostly Humorous, Post canon, Post ep 19, Some Ep 19 spoilers, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Jack figured he could start over. All of Xing Tian Meng was anyway. What harm was one more person, Zhao Zi had asked. So Jack did it, he shed his life as Jack the mercenary as easily as an old skin and became Fang Liang Dian again. But the past is not so easily evaded and when not confronted properly, comes back with a vengeance.(If Jack catches you telling Zhao Zi about these troubles, you’re as dead as the fish he’s about to fillet.)Not EP 20 compliant because fuck the canon, I do what I want.Inspired by these postshereandhere.





	Officer Zhao and Mr Fang

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the lovely [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy) and [fan-mari](http://fan-mari.tumblr.com) for helping me come up with restaurant names!

In the end, Zhao Zi had asked him to stay. In between tears, sobs, and the collapse of everything Zhao Zi known, how could Jack leave the man he loved so dearly?

 

And if Jack was entirely honest, he didn’t want to leave either.

 

The choice was obvious. _So obvious._ What was more money at this point? Jack could live comfortably on his savings, hidden across several overseas bank accounts and investments. The accumulated interest alone could pay for months of rent at Zhao Zi’s place.

 

There was no prestige that Jack would be leaving behind. He was good, maybe one of the best, but part of that was keeping a discrete profile. Nobody would know what some of his greatest jobs were.

 

Except maybe Tang Yi when everything came to light.

 

After thinking things through, canceling plans, making new ones, and packing his scant belongings, Jack left the small apartment he called home without a second glance. It was all so easy. Turning down Interpol and Chen Wen Hao was even easier. Both had been disappointed, but Chen Wen Hao had seemed thoughtful.

 

“It seems everyone is turning over a new leaf.” Chen Wen Hao fell silent. “Keep an eye on Tang Yi for me. I trust Officer Meng, but a father can never be too careful.”

 

Everything fell into place as Jack walked into Grandma Zhao’s house. It had felt like home the moment he had picked up one of her old cooking knives back when everything had begun. The grip had been so comfortable and the edge so sharp, Jack would have been jealous if he wasn’t so appreciative of the care Grandma Zhao had taken of everything.

 

“I promise, I’ll give him that peaceful and happy life,” Jack had said to her photo after Zhao Zi had gone to prepare for bed. “You can put your faith in me, Grandma Zhao. I’ll make sure nothing hurts him again. He’ll want for nothing.”

 

“Jack? Come to bed!”

 

“Coming!”

\------

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Jack watched as Hong Ye’s foot kept bouncing, despite how she had artfully crossed her legs behind her desk. “After what you did to Tang Yi.”

 

Jack only smiled his knife-sharp smile and shrugged. “Mercenary is as mercenary does. Besides, I helped you clean house. Everyone on that file was dealing drugs. Xing Tian Meng is as clean as ever now.” Hong Ye frowned and Dao Yi eyed the both of them. “Plus _Xiao Jie_ , you can’t say I didn’t keep Tang Yi as safe as possible.”

 

“And you expect to be rewarded?”

 

“A reward? No. I got that already.” Jack’s grin was a little softer, less like a knife and more like a rose with thorns. Hong Ye refused to let her cheeks heat. Even if she had Dao Yi now, she was only human. “I would like a chance to reform with the rest of Xing Tian Meng.”

 

Hong Ye leaned forward. “Excuse me?”

 

“Someone close to me has asked me to try and start over. I have a promise to fulfill.” Jack’s smile softened further, an orchid instead of a rose. “I have a business proposition for you and Tang Yi. If you’ll both hear it.”

 

A two hour telephone conference later, Jack walked away with the beginnings of a business plan for a brand new restaurant, a list of potential “employees,”  and the number of the lawyer in charge of their land titles.

\------

Zhao Zi blinked as he read the restaurant name that Jack had scribbled on the paperwork. “Is it a dim sum restaurant? An Dian Xin. Peaceful Dim Sum?” Zhao Zi cocked his head to the side as if it would change the meaning of the characters.

 

“We could do dim sum. You like shumai, don’t you?” Jack replied waving his hand as he continued looking through cookbooks. “People like a good dim sum on the weekends for sure. Oh and here’s a good recipe for zhongzi…”

 

“Jack… You’re… You’re naming your restaurant with our future CP name?”

 

“Eh…” Jack scratched his head. “Technically I don’t have to change my name… I just have to go back to using my old documents...”

 

Zhao Zi slapped his hands over his ears. “Lalalala I can’t hear you!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes before climbing into Zhao Zi’s lap, gently prying away his hands. “You can also read the name as ‘Calm Your Heart.’ I thought it’d be fitting for a place where I’m starting over, don’t you?” Zhao Zi’s eyes softened as Jack held his hands in front of him. “A new start. A peaceful one. With someone I love.”

 

Zhao Zi pretended to retch and scrunched up his nose, but he did not let go of Jack’s hands. Jack could tell he was pleased by his smile. “So cheesy, you might as well open a fondue restaurant.”

 

“Can I fon-do you?”

 

Zhao Zi gave Jack his most deadpan stare. “That was your worst food related pickup line yet.”

 

Jack wiggled his eyebrows. “You didn’t say nooooooo….”

 

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes and kissed him anyway.

 

One kiss turned into two into three.

 

After a nice make-out session that made Jack’s toes curl and his boxers suspiciously tight, left Zhao Zi breathless, and left Jack’s cookbooks scattered across the table, Zhao Zi turned to look at him, smile soft and besotted despite the plush red of his lips. Their color and shine made Jack want to kiss him all over again.

 

“Are you open to suggestions on improving the name?”

 

“I’m always open for you.” Jack figured the slap to his chest was worth it.

\------

Hong Ye eyed the freshly filled paperwork critically. “ _An Xin Dian_?”

 

“Order At Ease,” Jack said smoothly.

 

“You couldn’t be more obvious? An Hearts Dian?” Dao Yi coughed and Hong Ye realized she was leaning into Jack’s space. “And I thought Tang Yi was bad naming his new sports club FiFi.”

 

Jack smiled. “We’ve both got our lucky charms. We should name our new businesses after them.”

 

Dao Yi coughed again, but this time Hong Ye stayed quietly thoughtful.

\------

The lead up to the grand opening was filled with so much activity that the actual opening was surprisingly dull in comparison.

 

Jack had settled on a menu of tasty dishes that were easily prepared by the “chefs” he was encouraged to hire and train. At the very least, they were people interested in cooking, which was more than Jack was expecting. It was easy enough to teach them how to dice and chop. One of them was a little too good at preparing the meat station, but Jack waved off Zhao Zi’s concerns. Suppliers for ingredients were settled. The lot and building Jack had chosen was swiftly brought up to code and redesigned with Jack’s ideas, a little inspiration from Zhao Zi, and Hong Ye’s final say.

 

Hiring waitstaff had been a minor challenge based off the list provided. The gang life didn’t lead to a very good customer service disposition. Fortunately, Jack found several younger, newer initiates who hadn’t quite gotten their hands dirty yet. They would do just fine for now. And it was better early than late to get them out of the gang and into legal employment.

 

Good management would also be key. Although Jack was technically listed as owner and a head chef, Jack hired, with Tang Yi’s help, several other managers and one or two other head chefs. And now Jack was free to be as flexible as he wanted with his schedule. Provided the restaurant turned a profit anyway.

 

The last step had been to change his name. But that was easy enough. Jack the mercenary lived off the grid. His overseas accounts were all in various other names and identities. Fang Liang Dian was technically living a clean life in Taipei the last time anyone in the world knew of him, but he was still a legal and registered citizen. It was strange to slip back into his old identity, but Zhao Zi teasingly called him “Dian Dian,” and Jack felt like everything fell into place.

 

Before long, opening day came with a bang and ended with a groan. Outside of the grand opening fanfare, Jack found himself beyond busy in the kitchen fulfilling orders and barking out orders of his own. Everything ran as smoothly as expected, which was not as smooth as Jack would have liked. At least thirty plates were broken. The meat station guy (Jack mentally rolled his eyes when he found out he wrote his name with the character for _knife_ ) nearly fed one of Jack’s chefs his own arm. One chef decided Jack’s recipe needed twice the salt. Another had started fighting with his ex and burned nearly all the food he cooked. And at least one waiter nearly shanked a customer.

 

It was still a successful day that left Jack drained as he slouched into Zhao Zi’s couch.

 

The kiss Zhao Zi pressed to his forehead did wonders though.

\------

The days went on. Jack still came home exhausted, but the little things were beginning to work themselves out. The managers and other chefs had finally started to listen. The waiters had managed to auto-regulate themselves and stop each other from shanking customers.

 

Tang Yi was even permitted out of house arrest to sit at his reserved VIP table with Shao Fei and enjoy several dishes.

 

Zhao Zi had taken to drawing a bath for Jack before making dinner on the days that Jack came home late. Sleep came easy with a warm body to lay next to and good night kisses sweet with ice cream.

 

Mornings were still a little rough, but Jack knew it was just a matter of time before he and Zhao Zi adjusted properly.

 

Slowly, Jack built up his reputation. People were calling him Mr. Fang, Chef Fang, Fang-ge… Zhao Zi sometimes brought his team in for lunch or dinner. They always refused the free meal and politely called Jack by his new name.

 

 _An Xin Dian_ was performing better than expected by the end of the first three months.

 

Smooth sailing seemed to be on the horizon. A successful and peaceful transition.

 

And then it all went to shit.

\-------

The waiter fidgeted as Jack pulled a fish out of the fridge. “Jack-ge-”

 

“When we’re here, it’s Chef Fang or Boss, Xi Gua,” Jack said as he gutted the fish. “What’s wrong.”

 

“Uh… Chef Fang. We’ve got a customer asking for you. He’s… insistent.”

 

“Insistent to pay me a compliment or _insistent_.”

 

“The latter, Boss.” Xi Gua leaned in. “Refuses to take his jacket off. Keeps glancing at the exits. Says he’s here from Singapore.”

 

Jack’s smile disappeared. “Tell him I’ll be right out.”

 

“You don’t have to go, Boss. The other boys and I can _handle_ him if you want.”

 

Jack threw a mass of fish guts into the garbage. “No, this is an old friend of mine. Just give me a minute to prepare him something special.”

 

“Of course, Boss.”

\------

Jack set a grilled salmon head garnished with flowers made from cut vegetables in front of the man from Singapore before sitting down across from him. “That’s still how you like your fish heads, isn’t it Gao Bi?”

 

Gao Bi gave Jack a strained smile. “Jack-ge. I did not expect such a kind welcome.”

 

“I didn’t expect you. So we’re even.” Jack motioned to the fish head. “Please, no need to stand on formalities.”

 

Gao Bi picked up his chopsticks and pulled out the salmon eye with little trouble. “It’s not exactly a social call, Jack-ge.” He popped the eyeball into his mouth and licked his lips. “Mmm… not bad at all. You are still good at this.”

 

Jack looked around at the half empty tables around them. “It’s Fang Liang Dian now actually.”

 

“Is it? Pardon me then, Fang-ge.” Gao Bi flipped the head over and pulled out the other eye. “So it is true. You’ve gone on the straight and narrow?”

 

“As straight as one can get these days.”

 

“Too right, Fang-ge.” Gao Bi moved on to picking meat away from the cheeks and gills. “Anyway, I heard a rumor.”

 

“Rumors get people killed, Gao Bi. If you’re here, I want facts.”

 

Gao Bi paused as he picked at the meat at the top of the skull. “The fact is, you never were very good at cleaning up everything.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed, but his grin stayed in place. “Meaning?”

 

“Meaning word’s going around that you’ve gone soft.”

 

“People always say that.” Jack leaned back in his seat, casual and effortless. “But they find out soon enough.”

 

“But this time people can see it.” Gao Bi gestured at the walls around them with his chopsticks. “You’re well set-up this time, Fang-ge. People know where to find you.”

 

“Of course. I’d love to get new customers. Why chase them away so soon?”

 

“You think you can still chase these guys away?”

 

“I’ll deal with it when the time comes.”

 

“Cocky.”

 

“Capable.”

 

Gao Bi sucked on the end of his chopsticks. “Well I did my job then.” Gao Bi set down his chopsticks and looked at Jack expectantly. “Can I get the check?”

 

“On the house this time. Don’t visit again so soon. And call ahead while you’re at it.” Jack’s smile turned sharper. “I’ll grill you some eel heads next time.”

 

Gao Bi fluttered his eyelashes. “You’ll spoil me!”

\------

It had not been long, but Jack was familiar with the sounds of Grandma Zhao’s house now. He could tell what was the sound of Zhao Zi showering upstairs. He could tell which windows were creaking because of the wind, which floorboards were still settling, and which wind chimes were ringing.

 

He could also tell that someone was trying to sneak in from a back window.

 

Jack continued chopping scallions for scallion pancakes as if nothing was wrong. He nudged the paring knife closer to his work station anyway.

 

The position of any of his knives didn’t matter as Jack whipped around and knocked his would-be assailant out cold with his least favorite frying pan. The man went down without a fight and before Jack could interrogate him, he heard the tell tale sound of Zhao Zi coming down the stairs.

 

Jack quickly shoved him behind the kitchen island and resumed chopping.

 

“Did something happen? I heard a bang,” Zhao Zi said as he came down the last few steps.

 

“Oh nothing. Just dropped a frying pan.” Jack smiled. “Baby, could you check if I left my phone in the bedroom? I’m expecting a call.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Zhao Zi ran back upstairs and Jack hauled the unconscious man outside. But not before grabbing the duct tape.

\------

Shao Fei rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Jack dragged a garbage can in front of him later that night. Zhao Zi was in bed and Shao Fei sorely wished he was too. Bed was where Tang Yi was.

 

Shao Fei really wanted to be where Tang Yi was. The bed was only of slight consequence.

 

“I thought you said you had a man to arrest.”

 

Jack lifted the lid, revealing the man he’d knocked out earlier, only now beginning to stir. “Just keep it quiet from Zhao Zi for now. See what you can get out of him and then I’ll work on dealing with it.”

 

“Don’t you think you should tell Zhao Zi that something is happening?” Shao Fei worked with Jack to pull the assailant out of the can, eyes glancing everywhere. “If people are coming after you, it’s dangerous!”

 

“Oh I can make it stop easy enough. I just need to know who thinks they can mess with me. You might get it out of him if you’re lucky.” Jack shoved the man into Shao Fei’s car.

 

“It’s dangerous for Zhao Zi too,” Shao Fei said, putting a hand on Jack’s arm. “Him not knowing is more dangerous than if he knows people are coming after you.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to Zhao Zi. Not if I can help it.” Jack glared down at the man who was beginning to tremble before slamming the door shut. “And I hope you’ll help me with this, Officer Meng. It’ll make clean up so much easier.”

 

Shao Fei glanced up at Zhao Zi’s bedroom window, but nodded anyway.

\------

The next day, six men came into _An Xin Dian_ and caused a ruckus, demanding to see Jack.

 

Unfortunately, Jack hadn’t reached the restaurant yet. Zhao Zi had been extra cuddly that morning. And how could Jack say no to that?

 

Fortunately, the chefs and staff had taken it upon themselves to settle it since Jack wasn’t there.

 

Unfortunately, they were less than gentle.

 

“No less than ten -- TEN! -- broken tables, three smashed chairs, one window pane, and you threw the good knives at them?” Jack rounded on the meat prep chef. “Da Dao, I respect you. No one cuts up a cow half like you do. But you do not get to throw my good knives at people! Even if they are scaring away the customers!”

 

Da Dao rolled his eyes. “Then what _am_ I supposed to throw?”

 

Jack opened a drawer. “The shitty American steel ones.”

 

“Ugh, the weight is all wrong on them!”

 

“That’s why they’re the shitty ones!”

 

Jack’s second favorite sous chef, who called himself Cha Zi, stepped in. “Boss, at least we didn’t use the guns.”

 

Jack sighed. “At least you didn’t use the guns.”

 

“Jack-g - I mean Chef Fang.” The head waiter, Ji Dan, peeked into the kitchen. “The police are here to take statements.”

 

Jack dusted off his shirt. “Right then.”

 

“Uh… Officer Zhao is with them.”

 

Jack’s face turned cold. “And what are we going to tell the kind Officer Zhao if he questions us?”

 

“A group of customers got too rowdy and the situation escalated,” everyone recited together.

 

“Good.”

\------

“I’m not at your beck and call, Jack,” Shao Fei groused as he stepped out of his car in front of Zhao Zi’s house again. “This is the third time already! You can call emergency services and have them send police here.”

 

“But Officer Meng, I thought we were becoming good friends! We’re at least bonding over protecting Zhao Zi, aren’t we?” Jack manhandled a bundle of three men up to the car. He smacked one about the head. “Stop struggling. At least I’m handing you to the police and not putting a bullet in your head.”

 

“About that…” Shao Fei looked at the front door. “It looks like someone isn’t asleep yet.”

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack whipped around, placating smile on his face. He shifted his body as if he could hide everything that way. “An An! You should be in bed!”

 

“So should you!” Zhao Zi stormed up and Shao Fei only shrugged at him as he shoved the bound men into his car. “What is going on?! Is this why I found a bullet casing in my cereal yesterday?”

 

“Shit, I missed one.”

 

“Jack!”

 

“It’s nothing serious.” Jack put his hands on Zhao Zi’s shoulders. “Just some unfinished business.”

 

Zhao Zi shoved Jack’s hands away. “Unfinished business? You mean the kind you gave up? What happened to a peaceful starting over?”

 

“Of course I’m trying to start over!” Jack gestured at the men. “They’re the ones clinging to the past! Not me!”

 

“What happened to not lying?!”

 

“What? How am I lying?! You saw! You’ve been to the restaurant! I did start over!”

 

“I’m just going to go now…” Shao Fei said as he got into his car. Jack and Zhao Zi continued arguing without noticing. “You just... let me know if the police are needed again…”

\------

In the end, neither Jack or Zhao Zi went to bed happy. Jack slept on the couch willingly. Zhao Zi tossed and turned in bed alone. Not even all his plush toys could fill space the same way Jack did in his bed.

 

In the morning, Team 3 watched with wide eyes as Zhao Zi marched into the office and headed straight for the holding cells.

 

“Zhao Zi! What are you doing!” Jun Wei grabbed Zhao Zi’s arm and nearly recoiled at his glare, amplified by the dark circles under his eyes. “You can’t go in there! Shao Fei is already interrogating them.”

 

“Well I’m kicking him out! I want answers, and if no one will give them to me, then I’m going to get them myself.” Zhao Zi pulled Jun Wei’s hand off and marched into the interrogation room. A flustered and surprised Shao Fei was unceremoniously shoved out shortly after.

 

“What does Zhao Zi think he’s doing?” Shao Fei asked as he peered in through the one-way glass of the observation room.

\------

Jack did not fare any better that morning. Ji Dan took one look at Jack’s murderous expression and quietly ushered him to his under-used office in the back. All the accounting and numbers were run by another trusted former Xing Tian Meng hire. Ji Dan returned moments later with a pot of tea. When Jack glared at him, Ji Dan sighed, turned around, and returned with a bottle of baijiu. Jack smiled.

 

“I knew you were my favorite for a reason.” Jack reached for the bottle and Ji Dan pulled away, but only slightly.

 

“It’s a little early, Boss.”

 

“Early my ass. It’s 5PM somewhere.”

 

Ji Dan put the bottle into Jack’s hands. He nudged a few sheets of paper on Jack’s desk forward. “While you drink away your misery, here’s what Da Dao managed to find on the guys who came in here to start trouble a while back.” Then Ji Dan nudged a folder towards Jack. “These are Cha Zi’s suggestions for a special tasting menu.”

 

Jack glanced back and forth between the two sets before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why is the thing that’s supposed to be kept secret out in the open and vice versa?”

 

“The worst kept secret is that you never use this damn office, Boss. And everyone’s too afraid to come here normally anyway.”

 

Jack pulled the folder closer. “Keep it that way and I’ll give you a raise.”

 

Ji Dan only smiled in reply.

\------

“-and that’s how grandma and I-”

 

“OKAY I’LL TALK!” The man wept and bowed his head to the table. “Just stop! Stop! Stop with these stories!” Tears fell to the table. “My grandmother must be rolling in her grave! I’ve been such an awful grandson.”

 

“I knew you’d come around, Ren Ren!” Zhao Zi pat him on the shoulder. “You can still do good and tell your grandmother to rest easy.”

 

“Can I really? Can I ever really repent?” Ren Ren’s eyes were already red and puffy.

 

“Of course! The first step is to admit you’ve done wrong. The second is to take action and make amends.” Zhao Zi pushed a pad of paper and a pen forward. “So why don’t you explain to me why you came looking for Jack?”

 

Ren Ren picked up the pen and started writing.

 

Behind the one-way glass, everyone in the observation room collapsed to the floor.

 

“Did… did Zhao Zi just guilt the perp into being a better person by talking about filial piety and the love of family members?” Jun Wei pulled his phone out of his pocket. “And why do _I_ suddenly want to call my grandmother?”

 

Shao Fei shook his head. “Can we all agree to never let Zhao Zi do this again? Unless the situation is dire?” Yu Qi only nodded in agreement. They both turned to look at Jun Wei.

 

“Yes grandma, I’ll come by for dinner tomorrow,” Jun Wei sobbed into his phone. “I promise I’ll bring that tea you like so much.”

 

Yu Qi leaned closer to Shao Fei and whispered, “Doesn’t Jun Wei’s grandmother live all the way on the southern tip of Taiwan?”

\------

After finally signing off on several documents that had been waiting, approving Cha Zi’s tasting menu, buying Da Dao his own set of fine knives that he could throw as he pleased, consolidating some of his overseas accounts into something more local, and sending Hong Ye a flurry of unprompted emails, Jack could no longer evade the unassuming pages Da Dao had left for him on his desk.

 

Before Jack could read the first character on the top of the page, A hand, Zhao Zi’s hand, slammed a messily scribbled page of notes on top. Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as Ji Dan slipped out of sight.

 

“This is all because you stiffed another merc 50 RBM over drinks one night?!”

 

“Oh, so it was Xiao Lu, huh?” Jack looked over Zhao Zi’s notes. “This guy’s handwriting is awful. And are these tear marks?”

 

“Never mind that!” Zhao Zi tapped a name on the page. “ALL THIS FOR 50 RBM? ARE YOU THAT CHEAP?!”

 

“To be honest, it wasn’t _just_ the 50 RBM…”

 

Zhao Zi crossed his arms and Jack took in the furious expression on his boyfriend’s face. If they weren’t having an argument, Jack would have been sorely tempted to kiss him senseless.

 

“TALK.”

 

Jack opened his mouth and was interrupted by the sound of smashed glass. “Shit.”

 

“The customers!” Zhao Zi ran ahead and Jack leapt over his desk to follow.

 

When Jack managed to get to the dining room, the customers were hiding under their tables and Zhao Zi was being held at gunpoint.

 

“Xiao Lu, I really wish I could say this was a pleasure.”

 

“Jack, Jack, Jack… I never thought I’d see the day where someone could get the drop on you.” Lu pulled back the hammer on his pistol. Zhao Zi’s eyes darted everywhere but the gun, mouth moving and forming words Jack couldn’t decipher. “Now I’m going to get what I’m owed.”

 

“If this is about the drinks that one time in Hong Kong-”

 

“You know it’s not about the drinks in Hong Kong anymore!”

 

“To be fair, I told you that it was my map to begin with.”

 

Lu rolled his eyes. “It was my fucking boat!”

 

“And 50% of the take wasn’t enough for you?” Jack watched as Zhao Zi quietly pointed to one of the decorative metal plates installed on the wall. “Don’t be greedy.”

 

“You couldn’t even _decipher_ the fucking map!” Lu did not notice Zhao Zi making a finger gun and pointing it at the metal plate before writing the characters for bull and eye with his finger.

 

Jack shook his head and Zhao Zi rolled his eyes. “I did decipher the fucking map. In case you didn’t notice, I got to the target before you.”

 

“Jack, trust me,” Zhao Zi said.

 

“You be quiet!” Lu pressed the gun firmly against Zhao Zi’s temple.

 

“Zhao Zi-”

 

“I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”

 

And Jack wanted to laugh because of course he trusted Zhao Zi. “Okay.” Zhao Zi smiled.

 

In the span of Zhao Zi blinking, Jack whipped out his gun and fired at the plate Zhao Zi had indicated. The bullet hit dead center, ricocheted off, and hit the back of Lu’s gun hand. Screaming in pain, Lu dropped his gun and Zhao Zi knocked him off his feet and pulled Lu’s hands behind his back.

 

“Wang Lu, you’re under arrest for attempted assassination, assaulting civilians, disturbing the peace, and making me fight with my boyfriend!”

\------

“You’ll never make that last charge stick, you know,” Jack said as he watched Team 3 haul Wang Lu away.

 

“Yeah, well, I know a good prosecutor,” Zhao Zi huffed as he stuck his tongue out at Wang Lu. “And if you’re lucky, I won’t send her after you for lying to a cop!”

 

Jack winced. “Okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this was happening until it was too late.”

 

Zhao Zi hugged Jack and it felt like the world was righting itself. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I watched you hand over the first guy to Ah Fei the other night.”

 

“Wait, you saw that?!”

 

“Of course I did!” Zhao Zi punched Jack in the arm. It was more painful than Jack expected. “You think you’re so sneaky but I heard you dragging the trash can over!”

 

“So why didn’t _you_ say anything?!”

 

“I was waiting for you to fess up that we were in danger!”

 

“We were never going to be in any real danger.” Zhao Zi pointed at the metal plate now sporting a lovely dent in the shape of Jack’s bullet. “Okay maybe some danger could have been avoided.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me all your secrets and confess all your sins, Jack.” Zhao Zi resumed hugging Jack. “I never expected that you or your life could change overnight. Even if you dropped everything to move in with me.” Zhao Zi looked up at Jack’s face. “But if it’s relevant to helping you start over, you should say something. I want to help you.”

 

Jack kissed the tip of Zhao Zi’s nose. “I promise I’ll ask for your help properly next time.”

 

“You damn well better!”

\------

Epilogue:

On the one year anniversary of _An Xin Dian_ ’s opening, Zhao Zi found another set of paperwork on the dining table.

 

“You seriously want to name your new ‘family style’ restaurant _Li Zi Fan_? Chestnut rice?” Zhao Zi asked. “What kind of name is that?”

 

“I thought it was a good idea. Chestnut rice is one of your favorites, isn’t it?” Jack called over his shoulder as he prepared breakfast.

 

“Lots of food are my favorites.”

 

“ _And_ it’ll be lucky. Auspicious.”

Zhao Zi furrowed his brows. “How so?”

 

“Chestnuts are lucky!” Jack protested. “They’re good for lots of things, well known, easy to get, tasty… Didn’t you say Grandma Zhao liked chestnuts?”

 

“Jack…”

 

“Maybe I want to specialize in making food with chestnuts! You like chestnuts, don’t you?” Zhao Zi opened and then shut his mouth to think about it. Jack smiled. “And parts of it sound like your name,” Jack said softly. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m lucky to have you. But I couldn’t very well name my restaurant _Li An_.” Jack scratched his cheek. “That’s way too obvious.”

 

Zhao Zi mimed being sick. “You need to stop being so sentimental when naming your restaurants! This is the third time you’ve named one after me! You’re lucky you get so many customers despite how cheesy you are!”

 

“Well you are my lucky charm, Officer Zhao.” Jack set a plate of eggs, sausages, and toast in front of Zhao Zi. “You are the reason I started over. You are the reason I decided to live this peaceful life. I like reminding people of that. The customers seem to like it too.”

 

“If you like it so much then you should-”

 

Jack put an open ring box in front of Zhao Zi. The silver glinted in the sunlight. “Put a ring on it?”

 

Zhao Zi nearly shoved his breakfast to the floor in his haste to jump on Jack and kiss him.


End file.
